Balus
Balus (بالَس) is a chūnin of the Hidden Grass Village, and co-leader of its 3-man squad. Background Balus is the eldest child of a single mother of 3, 2 of whom share their mother's Gold Release kekkei genkai. Balus acknowledges no gender, and chooses to use the first-person pronouns it/it's/its in its daily life. It started out in the academy like any other student, but was quickly pegged as unfit to serve as a front-lineman due to the fact that it rarely landed a single hit on any opponent. However, Balus had also never had a single hit placed on it, even in de facto losses, and was asked to act as backup in its chūnin formation. Balus' family has roots in a far away country, and its ancestors immigrated to Kusagakure a generation prior to its being born. Personality Balus is a relatively noisy individual around close friends but otherwise prefers to be alone. It sees battle as a game to be won, and revels in defeating opponents through tactical advantage, over brute-force. Has a tendency to be wordy, and unable to shut up. Appearance Balus is a big-boned average-height shinobi with a short head of dark-brown hair, and peach skin. It wears two silver earrings on its right ear, which serve no practical purpose. Balus wears a loose pale-green shirt, which comes down below its groin, with sleeves that end in a cinch just above the elbow. It wears nothing underneath, to maximize the effects of its kekkei genkai, the specialty of which is the Strike Transfer. Its Kusagakure metal band is stitched onto the left sleeve of its shirt. Balus' pants are a washed-out beige, and also end in a cinch just above the ankle. It sports black linen sandals, fit for warm climates. Along with Balus' casual wear, it also carries the standard shinobi tool packs (kunai, shuriken, scrolls, etc.) as well as a large set of three summoning scrolls, which it wears strapped to its back with cloth strips. Abilities Balus specializes in heavy defense-type jutsu and tactics. It would rather survive a fight than win one. Its jutsu Golden Sea, Heaven's Wall, and Strike Transfer are all designed to keep opponents from landing any hits on it, by placing it behind strong barriers (both physical and metaphysical). Golden Sea is an ability inherent to Balus' kekkei genkai, in which Balus solidifies a section of dirt and rock deep underground to iron-hard quality using solid gold. This ability completely nullifies an enemy's hope of hiding underfoot. It can also be used to literally level a playing field. Heaven's Wall produces a chakra barrier than prevents long-range ninjutsu from hurting Balus; it can work in conjunction with its summoning scrolls to bring forth a massive golden wall, which defends against both physical and non-physical attacks. However it cannot defend against genjutsu that rely on senses other than touch. Artificial Forest'' ''is Balus' only potentially offensive move; Balus generates golden stalks from its body, that can weave in and out of the ground, creating an eerie "forest" of blinding golden metal. It's similar in practice to the Dance of the Seedling Fern. Strike Transfer is Balus' signature jutsu, which even foreigners of the Steel Release, and other metal-based nature releases, cannot learn; it is passed on specifically through its family, as an aspect of their kekkei genkai. It allows the user to absorb any and all physical blows, and redirect their power to a target of their choice, in a harmless fashion. For example if Balus were to be punched in the stomach, it could transfer the power of that punch to its team mate, who could then reenact that same punch, with the same level of power, back at the opponent. It creates a chakra wheel in which the enemy is always the first final spokes. Kekkei Genkai Balus' kekkei genkai is related to its family's use of the Gold Release. It allows them (the family) to generate golden stalks, balls, ore, etc. from any pore on their body, essentially allowing for a near-impenetrable armor that coats the user entirely. The Strike Transfer jutsu is the signature jutsu of the family's kekkei genkai. Trivia * Balus is the persona of its creator, tumblr user Orsinium. * Balus could potentially wield the Yondaime Kazekage's Gold Dust, though the results would probably be sloppy and ineffective in combat. * Gold is a very soft metal, comparatively, so Balus hardens its own by focusing chakra into it. * Balus' family is referred to as having immigrated from "a far away country." This reflects the creator's Syrian heritage, and is tied in with its use of Arabic writing for both Balus' name, and secret techniques. * All of Balus' scrolls are written in Arabic, which also prevents enemy interception. Reference Balus' cover art is done by its creator, tumblr user Orsinium, myself.Category:DRAFT